A Shattered Hero
by Jackaboy1209
Summary: When Percy Jackson is betrayed by the girl he thought he loved, his hope is shattered. Will the Moon have the power to help his broken soul, or will he be lost forever. Eventual Pertemis.
1. Where One Life Ends, Another Begins

**I'm starting the story out just before the awards ceremony for the 7 after the Giant war. Apollo is still here and not on earth as a mortal because this is a pertimis story, and he is an important character. :/**

Chapter 1

 **Percy Jackson**

 _Two figures off in the distance, one seems to be a girl, the other a boy. I recognize the boy as the new kid from camp. His dad was Zeus, and he hated me for not reason at all. The girl starts to speak._

" _Cedric, we can't hide this much longer, someone is going to find out eventually." I was startled as I realized the girl was Annabeth._

" _Anne, you just have to dump that loser Jackson! That way we can actually be together." Cedric said, kissing Annabeth on her forehead._

" _I know" Annabeth sighed "I will tomorrow" she decided, leaning over to kiss him._

 _Just as their lips touched, I jolted awake._

"NO!" I cried out, hitting my head on the bunk above me. Ow. Weird, that was the second night in a row that I had had that dream. It was starting to unnerve me. "No no no, she wouldn't do that to me, right?" I muttered to myself. I shook my head, "Yeah, she loves me." I said, more sure of myself. I glanced at the clock. Oh Gods! It was noon! I had to be at Olympus by 12:15 for the award ceremony for the group of us that were on the Argo II. I threw my pants on, and rushed by the pavilion, grabbing a blue waffle as a ran, and made a break for the Pegasus stables.

"Hey boss!" I heard blackjack call to me

"Not now blackjack! I need to get to Olympus ASAP!" I said to him, jumping on his back

"I can't do ASAP boss, but I can do Lickety Split." He jokingly responded before taking off in the direction of Olympus.

-Time skip-

I rushed through the doors into the throne room, the Gods stopped talking, and looked at me. My friends glanced at me with sympathetic looks.

"Percy Jackson" Boomed Zeus, "I thought that you were never going to arrive."

"Sorry Lord Zeus, I got caught in traffic!" I called, taking my place next to Annabeth. She glanced at me, then quickly away. Weird.

"Well then lets get started" Zeus said. "All of you have been offered immortality, and a place at your parents sides. Do you accept?" Everyone said yes except me

"Percy Jackson you dare refuse our gift again!" Zeus said angrily

"Yes. Lord Zeus, could you just make me immortal? I have something that I want Lady Athena to help with instead of full godship"

Athena raised her eyes, then a look of understanding dawned in them. She nodded. "I will discuss his gift with him later" she said.

Zeus nodded.

"Alright, for the rest of you Prepare for you ascension. There was a flash, then the fates appeared. All hail:

Jason, minor god of storms,

Piper, minor goddess of true love,

Annabeth, minor goddess of architecture,

Hazel, minor goddess of wealth,

Frank, minor god of animals

Percy Jackson, you are now immortal, though can be killed in combat.

 **(Leo is with calypso remember?)**

The fates flashed away.

"Let the party begin!" Yelled Zeus

I walked towards Athena, and she looked at me. "Do you think the time has come Percy Jackson?"

"Yes milady, can I have your daughter's hand in marriage?

She sighed "Yes you may"

I grinned and thanked her profusely before walking away to enjoy the party.

-That Night-

I walked toward the beach, to find Annabeth. I knew she liked to hang out there, just like me, and I knew it would be the perfect place to ask the question. That is when I saw them. That is when I had my heart shattered. Just like my dream, Cedric and Annabeth were sitting on the beach. They kissed, and a lone tear ran down my stricken face.

I managed to get out, "Annabeth, Why?" Before dropping the ring and running away. I ran towards my cabin and made a decision. I grabbed my stuff, and left camp, heading towards my mom's house.

 **Annabeth**

I pulled back from Cedric and looked into his eyes. I just barely heard a small voice, so fragile, as if it could be broken at the slightest touch. I look up to find Percy there, tears running down his face, before he runs, dropping something in the sand. Crying at what I had just done, I walk over and pick it up. When I see the beautifully crafted ring inside, I start to sob. What had I just done.

 **Percy Jackson**

I could not believe she would do that to me. I walked through hell for her. I had loved, her, and I did not think I could love anyone else. Tears fell, as the elevator rose towards my moms' apartment. I knocked before walking in.

"Mom! It's me Percy!" I called. I waited but got no answer. I walked into the main room of the house, only to see my mom and Paul's butchered, twisted bodies lying on the bloody ground. I unleashed the most power I have ever unleashed at once in my anger and grief. It destroyed the whole apartment, causing the whole building to rumble. Fresh tears fell from my eyes, as I fell to my knees. I was broken, utterly broken. A flash of fire appeared next to me, and I felt arms rap around me. Hestia.

"Oh Percy, I'm so sorry." Hestia said softly as she hugged me

I hugged back tight and wept. "Hestia" I asked, "could you do me a favor?" I asked softly

"Yes, dear, what do you need?" Hestia asked

"I need you to kill me" I said

Her eyes hardened "NO" She yelled "I will not. I know I cannot replace your mother, but I can adopt you as my son.

"Thanks… mom" I replied softly.

"Here," she said as she started to glow. "I have claimed you as one of my own. You now have powers over fire, and can summon home cooked meals at will."

"Thanks a lot Hestia"

"I'm not done yet. I have an Idea I think you will like" Hestia said mysteriously.

 **Whelp, that's it for the first chapter! This is my first fanfic, so if you could review, that would be fantastic. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **-J**


	2. A Cliffside Encounter

**A/N Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter! Here is the 2nd done!**

 **(Update, I uploaded the wrong chapter, here's the real one. Sorry :P)**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson**

Chapter 2

 **3rd Person POV**

 **Meanwhile on Olympus,**

Poseidon and Zeus were arguing, trying to figure out what caused the massive spike in their domains. There had been a sudden giant storm in Manhattan, and no one could figure out what caused it.

"It wasn't me you idiot!" yelled Zeus

"Then who was it?" Poseidon yelled back

"I have an idea" Athena said "What if it was a demigod"

"Well there is only one demigod that has that kind of power. Percy Jackson, though it would have taken an incredible amount of energy for him to release a storm of that size." Poseidon stated thoughtfully. "I wonder what would have made him do that."

Aphrodite was sitting on her throne looking very worried.

"Aphrodite do you have something to add?" asked Zeus

"Um… Annabeth cheated on Percy" she blurted out, before her eyes widened and she shut her mouth.

"What! How dare you accuse my daughter of cheating on Percy!" Athena yelled "They loved each other, in fact, Percy had just gotten a wedding ring from me, and permission to marry her!"

"Aphrodite's eyes widened further "That's why his heartbreak hurt so much, why it might of shattered him." She said softly "He was going to propose, and he caught Annabeth with the other boy."

It was at that moment that Hades lord of the dead teleported in with a burst of darkness.

"I know another reason" he said, with a grim look on his face. "Two souls just entered my realm, that I know are very important to him."

"Who?" asked Poseidon, already fearing the worst

"Sally and Paul Blofis." He stated.

Poseidon had tears running down his face. "His fata flaw being loyalty, he would have been destroyed by this! We have to find him!" he said, fearing for his son. "Before he does something he would regret"

"Agreed" replied Zeus "Hermes, look for him whilst on your deliveries, and Artemis, I know you don't like males, but could you look for him too?"

"I will make an exception for him" Artemis replied, then vanished.

"If that is all, then this council is done" Zeus said, then disappeared in a flash of lightning.

 **4 years later** _(Percy Jackson is now 22)_

Percy Jackson has not been seen once, in 4 years. Poseidon has become depressed, the seas constantly choppy. The hunters of Artemis _never_ stopped looking, for Thalia was driving them harder then ever to find her lost cousin. Even Artemis was out of her normal mood, pissed that someone was able to stay hidden with her looking for them.

There was one lead, that came in the form a black cloaked man. About 4 months into his disappearance, demigods started showing up at Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, and most surprisingly, The hunters of Artemis.

Every once in a while, a girl who had been abused in some way. Would show up at the edge of their camp. The one thing that all the new demigods had in common, was that they were saved by a man in a black trench coat with a hood.

They also said he wore a generic white mask to hide his face, though they said that the simplified face moved to show his facial expressions. It must have been enchanted, because it also distorted his voice slightly. For the hunters, they all said that he came to their home, and brutally killed the one abusing them, before becoming soft-spoken, and extremely nice to the children, even giving them food. Zeus ordered the man to be hunted down, because he could be a threat. However, no one could find him, as he only seemed to show up when he was needed by a demigod.

 **Phoebe POV**

We had just finished a hunt, and in my free time, I decided to take a walk in the forest, to try and relax. I loved Thalia like a sister, but I think she wants to find that _male_ a little too much. I suddenly heard voices in the dark. One of them seemed like a little girl, and the other sounded… I don't know, but it didn't sound right. I rushed toward the sound, then hid in the bushes. I gasped. It was _him_ , the mysterious figure. He was on one knee and talking to a small girl.

I called out to Artemis in my head, telling her I found him. She replied saying she was on her way.

I walked out of the bushes. "Hey! Get away from her!" I yelled at him

He just laughed in that weird distorted voice of his and looked down to the girl.

"Sky, this is one of the hunters I was telling you about." He said, "She'll take you to Artemis, so she can explain who they are."

"No need," Artemis said walking out of the shadows, along with 10 other hunters surrounding the man and girl against the cliff, which drops off into the ocean. The girl called Sky hid behind the man.

"Lady Artemis" He said bowing "I'll be going now, take care of sky, will you?" The girl was silent

"Who said you were going anywhere male?" Asked Artemis "You are coming with me to Olympus.

"No thank you" He replied politely "I really did enjoy this, Artemis. We should do it again sometime" He said backing towards the cliff

"You have nowhere to go you idiot, get back here, and you might live" I shouted at him

He just looked at me and smirked "Oh Phoebe, you don't know how wrong you are" He teased, before jumping of the cliff. There was a flash, and all the hunters and Sky rushed to the cliff to see if he survived. He was gone.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed the 2** **nd** **chapter, the 3** **rd** **one will be coming soon. Ahh, cliffhangers feel great when you're the one writing them! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**

 **-J**


	3. Melting The Mask

**A/N thanks to everyone that has reviewed, I really appreciate your feedback!**

Chapter 3

 **Artemis POV**

I growled and stamped my foot in frustration, the moon shining slightly brighter for a half second, before returning to its original state. No _male_ going to embarrass me like that! However, deep inside, I respected him, even if he was a male. He has been able to avoid everyone, including the Hunters of Artemis, the goddess of _the hunt,_ for _4 years!_

"Uhm, Milady?" asked my lieutenant, Thalia, "Are you okay? You've been staring at that cliff for the past 5 minutes."

I shook myself out of my thoughts. "Yes Thalia, lead the hunters back to camp, I'll be right behind you"

"Yes, Lady Artemis" She replied before turning to the Hunters, who seemed to be pissed off that a man … I mean male … escaped them. I shook my head at my own thoughts, then flashed off to Olympus. I walked into the throne room, and shot an arrow into the air, where it exploded in a flash of silver, calling a meeting. Luckily, it wasn't too late, so most of the gods were curious why she called them here, instead of annoyed.

"Daughter, why have you called this meeting?" Asked Zeus

"Father, I have found the 'Masked Man' "Artemis said

"What did he look like? Is he a threat? Where is he? Can we see him? He asked in rapid fire questions.

Artemis looked at him funnily, while Poseidon was sitting on his throne looking hopeful.

"Father, he had his mask on, so I did not see what he looked like, though his mask was strange. I don't think he is a threat, we caught him explaining the to a demigod what my Hunters were, and how she should join us."

"Hmm interesting" Zeus said thoughtfully. "Well come on! Let's see this 'Masked Man shall we!"

"Well about that," I muttered, reaching back to scratch the back of my head, with an embarrassed expression on my face "We- "

Apollo and Hermes burst out laughing. "He got away didn't he little sis?" He said between bouts of laughter

"Aww, the poor hunter beat by a mere male" Hermes teased, laughing along with my annoying brother.

My face reddened "I'd like to see you try, Apollo! Plus, IM OLDER"

"Whatever you say… little sis" Apollo replied, laughter dying down.

"What do you mean the mask was strange Artemis?" Athena asked thoughtfully

"Well it was like a generic white mask, but it moved with his facial expressions and distorted his voice. It also looked like it was made out of celestial bronze that had been stained white!"

"Well that means a god or goddess must have sponsored him." Athena said looking around at the council suspiciously. "Though, Hephaestus, did you make the mask, it does seem like something you could make"

"No, I didn't make it" Hephaestus grunted "Though I wish I had, that things sound pretty cool. Maybe one of my children did it"

Zeus looked to Hermes "Hermes, could you flash down to Camp Half-Blood and ask the Hephaestus Kids if they had anything to do with making the mask?"

"Yes, I can Lord Zeus." He replied, before flashing away. After 5 minutes of sitting in an awkward silence, Hermes returned with Jake Mason, who turned and bowed to Zeus.

"Why did you need me My lord?" Jack Mason asked, signs of nervousness showing on his face.

"Did you have anything to do with building a special mask Jake? Zeus inquired.

Jake nodded "Yes sir. I Got a note from the Stoll brothers saying that they needed the special mask for a prank, and to leave it in the forge so the other Cabin 11 members did not learn of the prank."

Hermes smirked across the room, knowing it was something he would do himself.

"And you believed this?" Zeus said incredulously

"Well, yeah. The Stolls are always pranking kids at camp, and this just seemed like part of their next big scheme. Also, it was a challenge. It was really cool when it was done, one of my best works yet! Though weirdly, the night, when I was going to go get it out of my _locked_ safe, to give to the Stoll brothers, it was gone! There were a few drachmas and note sitting in my safe, in the same handwriting as before, saying _'Thanks for the favor. Don't worry, you helped a good cause' "_ Jake finished

"Thanks for your help Jake you may return to camp now" Zeus said, waving at Hermes, who stood up and walked over to Jack, before flashing him back to camp, then returning much quicker this time.

"Well, if that's all, meeting finished!" Zeus said to the council, before turning to me and Athena. "Athena, think into Jake Mason's story will you, try to find anything about this man that you can. Artemis, I need you to find him. If you actually do find him, please actually bring him in this time." He said smirking, before disappearing in a flash of lightning.

Suddenly, Thalia's voice cut through my mind.

"Milady! We're being attacked! It's a giant horde of monsters, 150 big. Please hurry, we can't hold them off for much longer!" She warned me urgently

"Ill be right there" I messaged back, before flashing to their location. I scanned the area, noticing that the actual camp was behind us, in one piece and… a hellhound had snuck up behind Thalia, and was about to pounce on her. Though I knew I would not be able to make it in time, I rushed toward her, yelling to warn her. She just looked at me confused, then her eyes widened, before the hellhound pounced.

 **Percy POV (Around 2 hours prior)**

"Oh Phoebe, you don't know how wrong you are" I teased, before jumping of the cliff I turned mid-air, and fire-flashed away. Fire-flashing is a form of teleporting, and a skill Hestia taught me recently. It has come in handy a lot since.

Hestia suddenly appeared in front of me. "Hey Percy,"

"Hey mom" I said smiled taking off my hood and mask. "Anymore demigods?"

"Actually, you've gotten all of them but one. There is a daughter of Zeus in Atlanta who lives with her step-father. She has been abused, and you should bring her to the Hunt."

"Ugh" I groaned "The Hunt again? They almost got me last time" I Complained

She just nodded "And if you're not more careful, they _will_ catch you."

"Okay, thanks for telling me about her, bye mom" I said before putting on my mask and hood and flashing to the girl's house. From the front steps, he already heard yelling.

"Cassandra get your ass down here!" The man, who must've been the step-father yelled. He was obviously drunk. So I decide to do the only sensible thing. I kick open the door SWAT style and walk towards him. "Hey buddy!" you say walking towards him

His eyes widen as his pea sized brain tries to figure out what is going on. "Are you the devil?" he asked backing up against the wall

"No" I say before smiling at him "I'm worse" I chuck one of my curved throwing knives at him, pinning him to the wall straight through his chest. I walk upstairs to hear a little girl crying, and you knock before entering.

"Hey. My name is Ivory, and I've come to help" I said gently

She backs away "Good people don't wear masks." She said

I look at her, before telling her "I have to where the mask. There are people looking for me. They want to stop me from helping people like you and me." I sit down next to her. "What's your favorite food? I ask her.

She smiles "Pancakes" she says

I snap my fingers, making a plate of pancakes appear in front of her small frame. She starts to eat. When she finishes, I help her pack up, and we head off north to the hunters.

Time Skip -

We had been walking for an hour now, with me telling her about the Gods, and her asking questions. We stopped, and I kneeled down next to her. "Cassie," I said to her, calling her the nickname I she told me to use. "We are going to teleport there. It will be much quicker. Do not worry, it will not hurt."

She looked frightened, then nodded "Ok I trust you" She said then grabbed my hand

"Ready?" I asked

She nodded

I counted down from 3, before fire-flashing to the hunters.

As soon as we arrived, I knew something was wrong. There were horrible sounds coming from somewhere nearby, and the sound of marching to go with it. I ran towards the sound, with Cassie following me. My eyes widened in surprise, and Cassie hid behind me. There was an army of monsters descending on the hunter's camp. I scanned the battlefield. I saw Artemis appear in the middle of it, near Thalia. I had to help.

"Stay here" I warned her before running into the fray.

I saw a hellhound pounce at Thalia, and I did not hesitate. I threw knife from what must have been 100 feet. It slammed into the hellhound, making its dust spray everywhere. I sprinted into battle.

 **Artemis POV**

Though I knew I would not be able to make it in time, I rushed toward her, yelling to warn her. She just looked at me confused, then her eyes widened, before the hellhound pounced. Suddenly, a curved knife shot out of nowhere, slamming into the beast, killing it instantly. The masked man sprinted into battle, fighting with such an incredible skill level, I doubted a single monster touched him. He danced, flipped, cut, and most impressively, used fire to burn his way through the monsters, until there were none left. He stood there, panting slightly from exertion. I walked up to him.

"Pfft, couldn't help but comeback could you" I told him, though I accidently let some of my admiration come through in my voice

He just looked to me and crossed his arms. "I just saved your ass whether you like it or not." He shrugged, talking in that weird distorted voice of his.

I grunted, acknowledging his words, before suddenly trying to grab him. He stepped back and smirked.

"Nice try" he said, before exploding in a flash of fire, gone. "One more thing", I heard him behind me. "There is a nice little girl at the edge of this clearing, that you should let join your hunt. Her names Cassie" I spun around, but he was already gone. I groaned, knowing this called for another meeting.

Time Skip -

I had waited until my hunters were settled before flashing to Olympus. I shot another silver arrow, and the council slowly appeared.  
"I have more info on the man" I said

Everyone groaned, but Athena, who looked interested

"What info?" She asked eagerly (To her, this all seemed to be one big puzzle)

"He can teleport with flashes of fire, and he can use fire to fight" I said.

Athena thought for a moment "Hephaestus, do you know anything about this man?" She asked

"Not at all" He grunted

"Athena turned to Hestia. Well than Aunt Hestia, you have some explaining to do." Everyone turned to her. Athena was right. Hestia was the only other Olympian that could control fire.

Hestia sighed "Fine, I sponsored the man, and I know who he is." The council started to yell at her "HOWEVER", she yelled over everyone, getting their attention. "He may not wish to be revealed. I will bring him here, ONLY IF you all swear on the Styx not to make him reveal who he is" She crossed her arms.

Zeus sighed, then said "Fine, I swear for the council on the Styx, that we shall not make this coward reveal his Identity" He looked pointedly at Hestia "Is _that_ good enough for you?"

She nodded before flashing away, then returning with the man, his masked face, in a smirk.

"Hello" He said in his haunting voice. "I'm sure you all want to know who I am, but I could just not tell you," He teased "But that would be mean, he said standing up strait. He took off his hood, then smirking and tapping a button on the side of his mask. The mask melted into the form of a celestial necklace, revealing the man as Perseus Jackson.

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed! This was around double the size of the last ones, and I will try to continue making chapters longer. I know I drew out the whole 'masked man' thing, but I personally think that its super cool, so *shrug* Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review!**

 **-J**


End file.
